The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by munrochambersbabe
Summary: This is a song based fan fic you should listen to the song the man who cant be moved by the script before reading this its my fist song fic so be nice! 3
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys ok so this is my first song-fic to one of my favorite songs called the man who cant be moved by the script and I suggest that you listen to the song first but anyway its my first song-fic so tell me wat you think I love feed back!**

"Eli im sorry but I just don't love you anymore! I cant do this we fight about everything were turning into exactly what I was afraid of!" she yelled

"oh yea and whats that, what are you afraid of commitment?" I screamed back

"no im not afraid of commitment" she stared " we are turning into my parents" she whispered "im sorry but I cant do this I don't love you anymore"

"well im going to wait… im going to wait until you realize that your lying… im going to wait until you realize that you are still inlove with me you just don't want to be your parents… so im going to wait no matter how long it takes!" I told her

"don't do that because that day wont come"

"yes it will and when it comes I'll still be waiting"

_Going Back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move_

The next morning I woke up and wrote on a piece of cardboard if you see this girl can you tell her where I and I got 2 pictures of her put one on the poster and the other one on my hand and left my house to go to the park where we shared our first kiss

_Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand  
Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"_

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand  
I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man_

Once I got to the park people keep handing me money but I gave it right back to them I said "im not broke im just waiting for her"

Then adam found me at the park he told me "dude if she doesn't love you then just move on find another girl who will love you longer"

"no how can I move on if im still in love and so is she it would be like cheating on her and I cant do that"

"fine then at least have my bagel, and take some money and a shower your starting to smell"

"no I have food and money and once she finds me then I'll go home and take a shower"

"fine then I'll see you later I guess"

"later man" we did our fist bump and he left

_cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

its been a week now and she's still not here that's ok I know she'll show up she will realize one day that she loves me no doubt. But then I see a police man walk up she said

"son im sorry your going to have to move you cant stay here"

"I said no im sorry officer but im waiting for her to come she will come one day ill wait even if it takes a week, a month, a year or longer"

" alright but I'll come check up on you every couple of days son"

" that's fine officer"

_Policeman says, "Son you can't stay here"  
I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year"  
Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows  
If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go_

Now im in Canada its fall its snowed 3 times and its rained countless amounts of time but I don't care im not moving, its been 4 weeks and im not giving up now. Then all of a sudden a news station comes up and asks me what im doing I say "im waitng for her because she will come one day"

They ask me who im waiting for I said " maybe I will become famous as the man who cant be moved and she will see me on the news and come here and find me because I will wait for her"

They were about to ask me who she was but then the poloce officer who has been watching me comes over and shoos them away

_cause If one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,  
I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl  
There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world

Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved  
Maybe you wont mean to but you'll see me on the news  
And you'll come running to the corner  
'cause you'll know it's just for you  
I'm the man who can't be moved

now its been 2 months and she still hasn't come but she will now ive run out if food and im almost out of water so I sent adam to the dot for me to get me more food and water when he came back he said

"ok dude now your crazy you hsve been sitting here for 2 months and she still hasn't come I think its time you give up and go home and please for the love of god shower"

"no adam I know her and she will show up I know it and I don't love god im an athesist so I wont shower until she shows up"

_cause If one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,  
I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

3 months in counting and shes still not here but she will come oh she will come my parents keep calling me everyday asking where I am and what im doing but all I tell them is that " im waiting for her ive waited 3 months and im not giving up now" that's always my answer

_cause If one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,  
I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move  
_

Its been 5 months now and nothing but im still not giving up I wonder if she sa-

"ELI!"I turn around and shes running up to me

"clare!"

"eli I am so sorry about what I said 5 months ago and im even more sorry that it took me this long to realize that Elijha Golds-"

"eli"

"fine Eli Goldsworthy im drop dead head over heals in love with you and that's NEVER going to change no matter what happens between us"

"clare if it isn't obviuous Im head over heals in love with you too I guess that's why I waited here for 5 months"

"sorry it took me so long but eli…"

"yes clare?"

"can you please go home and shower your REEK!"

"yea sorry I haven't moved for 5 months everyon kept telling me to give up but I knew that you would come so I had to stand my ground"

"thank you eli"

"hey clare?"

"yes"

"I wasn't planning on doung this yet but I have to right here right now… clare I lost you once and I don't want to loose you again so Clare Diane Edwards will you change your name to Clare Diane Goldsworhty and marry me please?" I said as I got down on one knee

"oh eli yes yes a million times yes! I love you Eli Thomas Goldsworthy"

"and I love you Clare Diane Goldsworthy"

THE END!

Hey guys so tell me what you think I was thinking of continuing it as clare and elis life after they get married when they have a couple kids and there life but I don't know if I shoukd let me know what you think please reviews are very important to me,... thanks I love you all 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so I decided to continue this story as Eli and Clare's life not I'm going to have the wedding and everything but anyways there might only be 1 or 2 more chapters that are song based but other than that I'm just going with it so enjoy! **

**P.S. this chapter is dedicated to **_**Ihearteclare **_**for being the first one to review! (:**

So Eli proposed to me a mere month ago so me being the person that I am got to work really quick. I'm going to go wedding shopping with Alli (who is my maid of honor) today, and since Eli and I decided to buy each other's wedding ring I'm going to do that next week and I already have an idea as to what I want it to look like. I have the guest list made up I'm going to start doing the seating arrangements soon. And I set the date for 5 weeks from now so tomorrow I'm going to order the cake so I know it's ready I have all the invitations made and _DING DONG_

"COMING" I called down "hey Alli"

"Oh my god I can't believe you're getting married Clare"

"Alli I told you last month are you still in shock? Really?"

"Yes I always thought you would wait until you're much older"

"Yea well… you ready to go"

"Yup let's go"

~~~~~~~~~~~~later at the store~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oooh Clare get this dress!" I look at a dress she's pointing out it's a big bright pink dress

"No Alli id look like a Barbie doll I want a simple black and white dress"

"fine I'll look for simple black and white…" there are so many beautiful dresses I don't know where to start "ooh Clare look at this dress" she point out a with dress with black ruffles and a black bow around the waist

"No I don't like it" I turn around and see a perfect plain white dress with a black bow around the waist "Alli this is the dress right here" and I showed her

"Clare this is the same dress I showed you only without ruffles"

"I know the ruffles are what I don't like… I'm gunna get it"

And right next to my dress was the perfect dresses for the bridal party it was a short black dress with a white bow around the waist so I ordered enough for my entire bridal party she said she will have then in 2 weeks

"ok let's go find some shoes" I end up getting some plain white stilettos by the time Alli drops me off at home Eli is home from work so I have to hide the dress from him. I unlocked the door "Eli you home?"

"Yea I'm making dinner since SOMEONE wasn't home to do it"

"I'm sorry I had to go dress shopping today so since that was said you have to close your eyes so you don't see the dress so close your eyes"

"But I'm cooking I can't close my eyes"

"Doesn't care close them"

"Fine ready… go"

I ran from the front door passed the kitchen in to the guest room and hid the dress from sight considering he would expect me to hide it in our room once I put it away I walked out into the kitchen I looked at Eli and his eyes were still closed so I took the fork off the counter took a piece of chicken from the pan on the stove and said "yum good chicken" when I said that he opened his eyes

"Hey not yet it's not done…"

"too late" then that night at dinner I told him everything that I have done and the few things I have left to do he told me all he has to do I get his tux and my ring and he's ready cuz for the wedding that's all he has to do duhh. After dinner I was tired so I just went to bed and Eli went into the living room to do who knows what.

~~~~~~~~~~~the next day~~~~~~~~~~~

So this morning I sat down and made a list of who's in my wedding party:

Eli's best man- Adam

6 bridesmaids- Jenna, Darcy, Lizzy (Eli's sister), Fiona, Beth (my cousin), and Holly J (Fiona asked)

Father of the bride- obvi. My dad

Father of the groom- Bullfrog of course

Flower girl- Jenna's 3 year old daughter Sophia

Maid of honor- Allie

Mother of the bride- my mom

Mother of the groom- Cece

Priest- Father Tony

And I think that's it because we don't need a ring bearer so were good

Ok so today I'm going to get Eli's ring

I went to the jewelry store and I got the perfect ring its silver with a thick black stripe in the middle… he will love it!

~~~~~~~~~~~5 weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~

Last night I stayed at Alli's so she can start in my hair and makeup early at at 6:00 this morning

"CLARE WAKE UP" waking up with an air horn… not fun "come on get up we got to get you ready your wedding is at 10 we have only 4 hours to make you look perfect

"Ok Alli ok give me 5 more minutes! Please"

"No get up now unless you don't want to get married today."

I sat up immediately "oh my god… I'm getting married today, IM GETTING MARRIED TODAY!" Alli and I started dancing around the room with music blasting from my laptop. "I am soooo excited" I said to Alli.

"Good now let's get you ready"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~4 hours later (After mass at Reception)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"its now time to cut the cake" the DJ said so Eli and I walked over to where our cake was and I cut his slice and he cut mine before I cut his slice he whispered in my ear

"I want a big piece since im a big guy" "ok" I cut his slice and he gave me mine but I don't think any made it to our mouthes. We started smearing it all over each others faces. But its ok because thgats one of the things that made our wedding memorable!

**The links didn't show up so I will put them on my paige. Go check them out there really cool! And cute**

**PICKELS!**


End file.
